


Toaster

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's bit overly dramatic in the beginning i'm sorry, well it's kind of fluffy at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Bucky and Steve are struggling to get a toaster to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Rebecca <3 It's a lot different from what we imagined (I don't write smut) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. :D
> 
> Please note: English is not my native language. I apologise for every grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake I might have made.

Steve was sat in the lounge of the Avengers Tower when he heard an indistinct sound of rummaging and muffled noises of anger coming from the kitchen. Intrigued, he decided to investigate.

When he poked his head round the corner and glanced into the room he saw Bucky with his back to the door bending over something on the counter in front of him. Steve entered the kitchen. “Hey, Buck. You need help with something?”

Bucky spun around with a look on his face as if Steve had caught him in the act of doing something unspeakable. Because of the quick action, his hair was falling messily all over his face. Steve thought it looked cute.

He crossed the room to find out what Bucky was so worried about him knowing but he tried to stop him. “It's nothing. I can handle this on my own.” As Steve approached, he tried to cover the object on the counter with his body by spreading his arms and making himself appear a bit taller. Naturally, that didn't work since Steve still easily towered over him. He simply leaned over the shorter man and spotted what was standing on the counter. He was perplexed: it was a toaster.

Confused, he tried looking at Bucky's face who was avoiding his gaze by intently watching his feet. “What's going on, Buck?”

Ashamed, Bucky inaudibly mumbled something Steve could not hear. “I'm sorry. What was that?”

“I said I can't get it to work.” Finally, he looked up. On his face, Steve could see worry about being laughed at, anger about not being able to get a stupid household object to work and above all, embarrassment.

Without hesitation, he started comforting Bucky. “It's OK. You're still new to this world and you're doing incredibly well with all the new _modern_ stuff.” He said the word _modern_ as if it was a disease. “You're actually doing much better than I did when I got here! I mean, I didn't get the concept of the internet for like two months!”

Bucky smiled, he had a lovely smile. Steve wished he would smile more often. “Look, I'm just gonna show you how this thing works.”

He gently pushed Bucky to the side so that he was able to access the toaster but Bucky didn't really feel like getting help so he tried explaining himself. “I know how it works. I just don't understand why it's not doing its job. I did it exactly like I'm supposed to. I took some bread”, he grabbed the toast that was lying on the counter, “I put it in the thing”, he forced it into the slits of the toaster.

Then he turned to face Steve. “And then you're supposed to press down the lever, right?” He pushed down the lever at the right side of the toaster which was meant to stay down and start the toasting process but to Steve's surprise, the lever bounced up again.

Bucky was frustrated. “See?! It's not working!” He was clearly upset about the whole affair and about being inept of getting a simple household object to work so Steve was definitely not going to make fun of him.

Instead, he tried getting it to work. But he himself was not exactly an expert of electronic devices so he mostly just stared at the machine pensively and tried pressing the lever down a couple more times. Eventually, he gave up. “OK, I have no clue. Maybe we should get somebody else. Tony? No, he would just laugh at us..”

But Bucky wasn't even listening anymore to what Steve was saying. Instead, he was staring at a point on the wall behind the counter. “My god, we're so stupid”, he whispered.

“What is it?”

“You know how all electronic devices come with a cable that you need to plug in?”

“Yes, why-” And then it dawned on Steve. He turned his head towards where Bucky was looking and indeed, he spotted the plug of the toaster just lying on the counter without being plugged in.

He hid his face behind his hands. “We can never tell anybody about this, ever.” His tone was dead serious. “Are we clear on this?”

“Yes definitely”, Bucky agreed. Then he proceeded to plug in the toaster and press down its lever which _finally_ stayed down and hence initiated the toasting process.

Then, they waited, both with their arms crossed in front of their chests and watching the toaster.

And they waited.

And waited.

“Man, this toaster takes long.” Steve broke the silence. Bucky giggled at the obvious statement and looked up to Steve who smiled. He also noticed a loose strand of hair falling into Bucky's eyes. Into his beautiful ice-blue eyes.

“Here, let me just-” And he leaned in to brush the strand of hair in question away but somehow, his hand instead rested on the side of Bucky's face. Steve wondered if he should take the situation further because they have never actually kissed each other in public before and they were still standing in the middle of the shared kitchen but before the rational part of his mind could decide against it Bucky took matters into his own hand. He grabbed Steve tight, drew him closer and pressed his own lips onto the taller man's.

Steve automatically stiffened in surprise. It was out of the ordinary for Bucky to initiate a kiss, usually it was Steve who seized his chances. Naturally, his reaction made Bucky unsure about kissing him right here and Steve could feel him gently pulling away so he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him even closer than he was before.

Slowly, Bucky melted back into the kiss. Steve could feel his hands running up and down his back, caressing him. Steve dug his hands into Bucky's hair and pulled ever so slightly. He could feel the breath of his moan against his cheek.

Bucky's hands wandered down to Steve's prominent butt and squeezed it softly. Steve smiled against Bucky's lips. Kissing him always felt like a small miracle to Steve. He knew, technically he had endured bigger miracles than kissing the man he loved, for example transforming into a super soldier or surviving decades in a frozen state, but he was so used to that.

He wasn't used to feeling Bucky's mouth on his or his hands on his back or his butt. He wasn't used to feeling Bucky's hair beneath his fingers or his breath against his cheeks. He wasn't used to feeling the person that he loved right there in front of him or even kissing him! To Steve, this feeling was irreplaceable.

“Your toast is ready.”

Bucky and Steve jerked apart only to spot no other than Tony Stark himself rummaging through the fridge and interrupting their little session. They were ashamed of having been caught in the act and looked down at the floor. Steve blushed and scratched his head. “Listen, Tony-”

“Oh, please, don't mind me. I'm just getting a snack, then I'll be gone and you can continue with whatever you were doing.” He closed the fridge door holding an unlabeled package in his hand and winked at the two of them. Before they could feel even more embarrassed than before, Tony had already left the room and thoughtfully closed the door behind him.

Bucky and Steve met each other's gaze and smiled weakly. Then they shrugged and continued where they left off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work but I felt like writing it. Maybe because it's more or less my last opportunity to write for a long time since my finals are coming up! *insert screaching here*
> 
> Please leave any kind of feedback! :)


End file.
